


Proper Safety Procedure

by engine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, bad attempts at flirting, complaining about students as is their RIGHT, sidney crosby cameo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/pseuds/engine
Summary: After school, in the teacher's lounge.





	Proper Safety Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> for lostlenore and nebulia! originally posted to tumblr.

“Today was shit,” James announces as he walks into the teachers lounge and collapses into the seat next to Paulie. It’s only a week until winter break, which is the only thing keeping James from having a meltdown in front of thirty teenagers, but it also means the teacher’s lounge smells like those nasty fireplace candles Geno likes. He sneezes.

“Bless you,” Paulie says, sliding over half of his sandwich. “That bad, huh?”

James groans and shoves half the sandwich into his mouth. “You don’t even _know_ ,” he tries to say, but Paulie makes a face, so he finishes chewing before repeating himself. “Seriously, they’re all fucking nuts. Especially fourth period.” He scowls down at the sandwich, then stops, because it’s a really good sandwich and doesn’t deserve his wrath.

“They’re just excited for vacation,” Paulie says, going back to grading the papers in front of him. “It’s like this every year.”

“No way, man, it’s worse than normal.” James looks at Paulie with wide eyes. “Today one kid tried to drink hydrogen peroxide. I had to knock the cup out of his hands because he wouldn’t listen, and then make him use the chemical shower.“ It was traumatizing for everyone involved.

Paulie raises an eyebrow, smile threatening in the corners of his mouth. “James, I’m pretty sure it’s okay to spill some rubbing alcohol.”

“It’s _proper safety procedure_ , Paulie,” James says, elbowing Paulie in the ribs. Paulie snorts out a laugh, shoving James away. “Besides, he kept screaming about how much it burned. Kids are so fucking dramatic.”

“Language,” Paulie says, still looking like he’s about to burst out laughing, and James rolls his eyes. 

“What _ever_.” He slouches in the chair and takes another bite of the sandwich. It really is good; Paulie’s food always cheers him up. “What’re you grading? I didn’t know there were tests in your classes.”

Paulie huffs, smiling. “Fuck you,” he says cheerfully, ignoring his own reprimand, but he tilts the papers in James’ direction anyway. There’s a bunch of drawings of tools, and a diagram of a table saw. “Proper safety procedure, _James_ ,” he echoes, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

“You’re not as funny as you think you are,” James says, but he knows he’s smiling, can’t _help_ smiling. He knows it’s a problem, he just chooses not to focus on it. 

James finishes his sandwich, letting Paulie grade in silence. He tries not to be too creepy, but if he watches Paulie out of the corner of his eye, not one has to know. It’s that rare time of day just after the school day ends when most teachers are still in their classrooms, answering questions or holding detention or, if they’re particularly unlucky, fielding angry emails from parents. A few of their colleagues float in and out of the lounge, carrying photocopies or snacks, but no one disturbs them other than Sid, who waves quickly as he passes the door, carrying an armload of scantrons. 

After a few minutes, Paulie clears his throat, not looking up from his grading. “So, uh, what’re your plans over the break?” The tips of his ears are pink.

“Nothing?” James says, drawing out the word. “My parents are going to Mike’s, but I don’t really want to deal with an infant for two weeks. Why?”

Paulie shrugs, glancing quickly at James before looking away. “Snow’s too bad this year to fly home. If you wanted to come over for Christmas?” He pauses, and James watches as the flush spreads from Paulie’s ears down to his cheeks, bright red above his beard. “Only if you want.”

James is pretty sure his cheeks are just as red as Paulie’s, but he can’t help the smile that grows on his face. “Yeah, Paulie,” he says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out weird. “I mean—yeah, that’d be good.”


End file.
